The Biggest Shipper
by itsreallyreallyaspaceship
Summary: Myka and Helena discover Tumblr, fan fiction and who their biggest shipper is.


"What are you doing, darling?" Myka jumped. H.G. must have been getting lessons from Mrs Fredric; the woman seemed increasingly able to surprise Myka.

"I found this website, it's called tumblr. It's a kind of blog, on the internet."

"What on earth is a blog?" Myka chuckled. She forgot that Helena might not have got to learning about blogs during Pete and Claudia's pop culture and technology lessons which she forced herself to go to.

"It's like a kind of diary I guess? A webpage that's yours and yours alone to design and use how you wish. But tumblr is cool, it's like a little community online. They talk about their favourite TV shows and stuff."

"Oooh, are we on there?" H.G. knew that the show based on their lives had only been on for a couple of series, but still. There was a TV star based on her, and the whole medium was still fascinating to her. She had wanted to take the TV in the B and B apart but Claudia and Pete had protested. A lot. You would have thought she'd asked to do open heart surgery on them.

Myka was blushing. She had found some interesting opinions about their new TV show. There seemed to be a large percentage of their fanbase, mostly female, who 'shipped' her and Helena together. As in they wanted the two women to be together in a relationship. And they were all very upset that the two of them had not become 'canon' yet, whatever that meant.

"We all are, it's all very interesting." Helena leant over Myka's shoulder to look at the screen. The first thing she saw was a post about something called 'fan fiction'.

"What is this? Bering and Wells fan fiction? That's about us! We should read it." Myka's face turned even more red. 5 minutes ago, she'd been curious about the fan fiction and read it. Every single graphic detail of it. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it.

"People seem to think Claudia and Leena would be cute together. And me and Pete." H.G. was not to be distracted, however. She wanted to see what people had to say about her and Myka. It had been love at first gunpoint for her, and now all that awkward trying to end the world business was behind them, there was actually potential for something more. She put her hand over Myka's and clicked on the link to the fan fiction. Myka gulped. This could only end badly.

"This is interesting…people seem to think we would be good together Myka darling. Oh…wow. They think we would be very good together." Myka wasn't sure where her words had gone; her throat seemed to have closed up. She'd been confronted by her deepest fantasies in written form and right now, Helena was reading them out, under her breath, in that impossibly sexual voice she had.

"It is…interesting…yes. But it's just the characters, right? Not us, like we're not the characters."

"But Myka, sweetheart, you are exactly the same as your character is on the show. It is an incredible piece of writing they've managed there. And I see a lot of myself in Helena." Myka rolled her eyes. Yes, she thought, you're stubborn like her, you don't know when to let something go. You're beautiful like her, clever, funny. You're incredible, just as you are.

"Sorry darling, did you say something?" Helena asked. Myka cursed herself inwardly. She must have said some of that out loud.

"I was just saying you're very stubborn. They've written that part of you well…"

"I think you're incredible, just the way you are as well Myka. Just so you know." Myka's throat closed up again as Helena placed a kiss just behind her ear, "Maybe these people have got it right?"

"Who are these people anyway?" Myka asked, trying to ignore how fast her heart was racing. She clicked back to the posts about her and H.G.. The main poster had the username _serendipityismystrippername. _Myka opened them up and started to giggle uncontrollably. Helena looked at the screen and gasped.

"You mean to say that Claudia is our biggest…what is it, shipper?"

"Apparently so…although, I think it would be fair to say that maybe…I ship us more than she does."

"I think she's definitely 3rd in line for that title darling. Maybe second, with us joint first?"

_Later on twitter. _

_ClaudDonovan: _MY SHIP FINALLY GOT CANON YEAHHHHHHHHHHH.

_CookieMonster_ replied to your tweet: Oh, that's canons is it? I thought it was Myks and H.G. FINALLY getting it oonnnnnnn ;)

_ClaudDonovan _replied to your tweet: Oh Pete, you have so much to learn. But, yeah, it is. FINALLY being the operative word. Has Artie heard yet?

_CookieMonster _replied to your tweet: No, I told him that something had fallen off a shelf WAAAYYY at the back of the Warehouse.

_ClaudDonovan _replied to your tweet: Well done dude. I AM SO HAPPY.


End file.
